Gilbert świąt nie będzie
by KateSpike
Summary: Gilbert postanawia napsuć innym trochę krwi w święta. Jak to może się skończyć?


_Ten ff jest dziełem fanowskim, a jako że fan(ka) jest tylko człowiekiem, zamieszczona tu historia może zawierać hurtowe ilości OOC, crack'u i kilka słów ogólnie przyjętych za wulgarne. Z góry przepraszam._

_Anyway enjoy :P_

_Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

_____________

Gilbert był jedynym, który nie cieszyła się na Boże Narodzenie. W sumie dla niego świąt mogłoby w ogóle nie być.

„Ahaha, nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego ci wszyscy ludzie biegają wkoło jak idioci i szykują jakieś święta. Nawet Ludwig dał się wyciągnąć temu małolatowi na jakieś zakupy. A ciotowaty arystokrata i jego żoneczka pewnie siedzą w domu i śpiewają jakieś durne przyśpiewki. Ehehe, takie to zabawne, że aż mi łzy napłynęły do oczu… Taa, bycie singlem ma same zalety – nikt ci nie wrzeszczy nad uchem życzeń, nie wydajesz kasy na prezenty, możesz sobie posiedzieć w samotności i..i.. no nie wiem, na śnieg popatrzeć… Kogo ja chce oszukać?!"

Mężczyzna z furią cisnął trzymaną w ręku gazetę w drugi koniec pokoju. Jego czerwone oczy zapłonęły gniewem.

„Cholera, co to za porządki, żeby Król Świata siedział sam w domu?! Jeśli ja nie mogę mieć świąt" – na jego twarzy zakwitł złośliwy uśmiech – „To nikt nie będzie miał!"

Misja 1: Niemcy

Wciąż posiadając zapasowy klucz, Gilbert bez trudu wślizgnął się do domu swojego kompana. Skradał się w kierunku kuchni próbując robić jak najmniej hałasu.

„Cicho jakoś. Czyżby Ludwiga nie było w domu? Zapewne dalej szlaja się gdzieś z tym włoskim chłopczykiem" – Gilbert uśmiechnął się gorzko. „Biedak będzie miał niespodziankę, kiedy wróci…". Mężczyzna skierował swoje kroki do spiżarni i otworzył jej drzwi z wyrazem mściwej satysfakcji na twarzy. „Ciekawe, co on zrobi… JAK MU ZABIORĘ WSZYSTKIE PARÓWKI!!! HAHAHA!! To się Kolo zdziwi, jak nie będzie miał co jeść! BŁAHAHAHA, kurczę, ale ze mnie drań!"

Olewając już kompletnie, czy ktoś go usłyszy, czy nie, Gilbert wymaszerował z domu Ludwiga z naręczem kiełbas śmiejąc się opętańczo.

Taa, Święta zapowiadają się ciekawie…

Misja 2: Austria

Tutaj Gilbert napotkał na pierwsze trudności, mianowicie dom „tego ciotowatego arystokraty" był zamknięty na cztery spusty.

„Znając tego dupka dał się wyciągnąć na jakiś romantyczny spacer. Co za porażka" – myślał sprawnie wspinając się po fasadzie budynku. Po krótkiej gimnastyce na wysokościach dotarł do otwartego okna, które zaprowadziło go do… bieliźniarni. Wzdrygnąwszy się z obrzydzeniem, czym prędzej dopadł do drzwi.

„Nic nie widziałem. Ja NIC nie widziałem. Kurwa, będę miał koszmary."

Otrząsając się, jak po zimnym prysznicu, czym prędzej się wybrał na poszukiwania. Zaglądał po kolei do różnych pomieszczeń, komentując przy okazji wystrój kolejnych pokoi.

„Żenada", „O Boże", „Wiedziałem, że jest zniewieściały, ale żeby AŻ TAK?!" „O jest!"

Triumfalnym krokiem wszedł do przestronnego pomieszczenia. Z każdym krokiem, który zbliżał go do pianina stojącego na środku, jego mściwy uśmiech stawał się szerszy. Ściskając w ręku przygotowany wcześniej śrubokręt przystąpił do dzieła…

„HAHAHA! Zobaczymy, jak TERAZ zagrasz sobie te durne kolędy! BŁAHAHA! Boże, życie jest piękne!"

Po rozstrojeniu kilku tonów, znowu śmiejąc się obsesyjnie, otworzył okno i zgrabnie wyskoczył w ciemność.

Zastanawiające, że brak amortyzacji po skoku z 2 piętra nie zrobił na nim wrażenia… Ale cóż, idziemy dalej…

Misja 3: Włochy (Północne)

Gilbert zlustrował okolice domu Feliciano, żeby upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, po czym wyskoczył z krzaków i podbiegł do drzwi. Starając się nie patrzeć na rozwieszone wszędzie ozdoby („Czy mi się wydaje, czy to łańcuch z pasty?") wyciągnął zza połów płaszcza oficjalnie wyglądający dokument. Przeczytał go jeszcze raz, aby upewnić się o swoim geniuszu, po czym chichocząc diabolicznie wsunął go pod drzwi.

„Tylko taki geniusz zła, jak ja, mógł wpaść na pomysł dokumentu, który zabraniałby temu małemu Włochowi jedzenia pasty. Jest tak głupi, że z pewnością w to uwierzy i umrze z rozpaczy!"

Po raz kolejny (ale nie ostatni) tego wieczora zaśmiał się okrutnie i oddalił się, snując kolejny niecny plan.

Gdyby Feliciano chociaż umiał czytać…

Misja 4: Rosja

„Nie. Po prostu… NIE."

Misja 5: Anglia

Czerwone oczy mężczyzny wypełniał triumf, kiedy podziwiał swoje dzieło.

- Hehe, ciekawe, co teraz zrobi ten bubek… - mruknął do siebie przyglądając się pływającym po powierzchni wody pudłom z napisami „Earl Grey" czy „Lipton".

-HAHAHA! Masz powtórkę z rozgrywki, ty angielski snobie! „Bostońska herbatka" – podejście 2! Teraz to bardziej… „Pruska herbatka!" Hehehe, lepiej sobie zapamiętajcie, że mnie nie można lekceważyć!!!

Znany nam już okrutny śmiech Gilberta rozległ się ponownie.

***

Czerwonooki mężczyzna wszedł triumfalnym krokim wkroczył do swojego mieszkania. W głowie kłębiło mu się wiele „diabolicznych" pomysłów na zepsucie innym świąt, a czasu było coraz mniej.

„Kogo by tu teraz…" – nie skończył myśli, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś złapał go za ramię.

-Co do… - odwrócił się zirytowany, a widok osoby przed nim sprawił, że żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła. Był to nikt inny jak Ludwig, wpatrujący się teraz w Gilberta swoimi chłodnymi oczami. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego…

„Kurwa, wydało się!" – przemknęło Gilbertowi przez myśl, gdy nagle blondyn zdecydowanym ruchem podniósł go z krzesła i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę drzwi.

-Ej, zaraz, gdzie mnie ciągniesz?

-Dowiesz się na miejscu – warknął niebieskooki mężczyzna w odpowiedzi.

Gilbert pierwszy raz w życiu wpadł w taką panikę.

„Cholera, już wiedzą. Pewnie teraz prowadzi mnie na egzekucję… Ale ja nie chce umierać, jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, których nie zrobiłem. Ja, ja…"

-Jesteśmy na miejscu. – obaj stali przed jakimiś drzwiami.

-C-co? A-ale czy ktoś powiedział, że ja chce tam wchodzić? – Gilbert przyjął swoją pewną siebie postawę i spojrzał hardo na blondyna. Ten odpowiedział mu tylko wzniesieniem brwi.

-Po prostu właź – odparł i bezceremonialnie otworzył drzwi i pchnął mężczyznę do środka. Gilbert poczuł, że całe życie przelatuje mu przed oczami

-NIEEEEEEE!

-Oh, Ludwig-san, więc jednak go znalazłeś!

-Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, możemy zaczynać wieczerzę!

„Zaraz mnie poszatkują, usmażą i… Zaraz, zaraz… Wieczerzę?

Gilbert niepewnie rozejrzał się po rozświetlonym pokoju. Chyba cały świat się tu zebrał. Mężczyzna zwrócił na Ludwiga swoje pytające oczy. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Mówiłem im, że nie będziesz chciał przyjść, ale się uparli, że mają być wszyscy.

-Dobra dość, gadania. – Feliciano tryskał wręcz entuzjazmem - Ludwig, rozchmurz się wreszcie. Teraz czas na… PASTĘ!!!

-Felciś, generalnie, to na początek powinien być opłatek i życzonka.

-Co to jest „opłatek"? Taki rodzaj pasty?

-CHRZANIĘ wasze życzenia! I tak jestem numerem jeden Europy!

-Arthur, proszę, odstaw ten kieliszek… Albo chociaż się ubierz.

-Taki szczeniak jak ty nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić. Są Święta, jest zabawa! Saaaaajlent naAaAaAjt….

-P-panie Ivanie… słoneczników nie wiesza się chyba na choince…

-Ale tak jest ładniej, od razu jakby cieplej. Nieprawdaż, Raivis?

-A..a.a..

-O Boże, RAIVIS! Nie umieraj!!!

-Moim zdaniem jest ślicznie, braciszku.

-Oh, Natasza, zaskoczyłaś mnie…

„O co tu chodzi do cholery?!" – Gilbert nie mógł się nadziwić panującej wokół szopce. Wszyscy byli tacy uradowani, gawędzili jak gdyby nigdy nic, a na co dzień skakali sobie do oczu.

-Nie stój tak, Gilbek. Święta to czas radości, wybaczania i tak dalej – Z nikąd wyrósł przed nim Feliks i wręczył mu szklankę herbaty. – Nie patrz tak, to zwykła herbatka – dodał, spostrzegłszy powątpiewające spojrzenie mężczyzny.

-Heh, jakbym CHCIAŁ uczestniczyć w tej farsie. Skąd w ogóle pomysł mnie zapraszać? Dobrze mi samemu. – Gilbert odwrócił się, dumnie zadzierając głowę.

Blondyn patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym na twarzy zakwitł mu promienny uśmiech, a w zielonych oczach zapłonęły małe ogniki.

-No bo, generalnie, święta spędzane samotnie są totalnie do chrzanu!

Mężczyzna popatrzył na ten promienny, szczery uśmiech, po czym znów odwrócił głowę i w milczeniu wypił łyk herbaty. Była gorąca i słodka, zupełnie inna niż tej, którą zwykł pić w Święta spędzane kiedyś w pustym, cichym pokoju.

________

_Pierwszy ff do Hetalii ever. Pisany między sprzątaniem pokoju, nakrywaniem do stołu, wieczerzą a kolejnymi pojedynkami w SC3 (Co zresztą widać po jakości). Po prostu naszedł mnie pomysł i drążył mi dziurę, dopóki nie przeniosłam go do Worda. I taka to moja pisanina - miała być komedia, stanęło na fluff'ie. T.T Spóźnione Merry Christmas :D_


End file.
